dream_team_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Dream ☆ Team characters
The following is a list of characters for Dream ☆ Team. Main characters Magical Girls '|中村 ディナ|5 = Voiced by: Raspberry Dina is a sweet and caring girl who is very creative, and shows a spirit of happiness. When others get to know her better, she grows attached to her friends and she can get flustered easily. She often suffers with social and separation anxieties because of it, and would even sometimes have trust issues. As Dream Sparkle, her element is love, and her theme color is pink.}} '|双葉 恵美|5 = Voiced by: Katie Megumi is Dina’s roommate and best friend. She is a huge fan of idols and magical girls, and the two talk about them together while Fujie and Sayo are away, and this is before they realize they become some themselves. Megumi loves to tease Dina and Tamaki when they get close. As Dream Lilac, her element is happiness and her theme color is violet.}} '|金本 藤江|5 = Voiced by: TBA Fujie is a very smart girl who likes to read stories and watch some drama. However, when actual drama happens, she feels uncomfortable about it unless she tells someone. She can tell if someone is feeling upset or needs to tell someone about her problems. As Dream Wave, her element is generosity and her theme color is light blue.}} '|七瀬 さよ|5 = Voiced by: TBA Sayo is quite shy, but she can get very excited when she gets closer to her friends. She goes up to the girls for help whenever she feels she needs it. Her confidence is pretty low and she can sometimes be hesitant. As Cure Coquelicot, her element is purity and her theme color is rose red.}} Warriors '|剣城 玉木|5 = Voiced by: TBA Tamaki is a boy who can sometimes lose himself around others, but he feels at ease when he is with his friends. He knows how to give good advice to the girls when needed, and as the series runs, he and Dina develop strong feelings for each other. As Warrior Sapphire, his element is bravery and theme color is blue.}} '|日向 のぞむ|5 = Voiced by: TBA Nozomu is Tamaki's best friend and companion. He often shows acts of concern towards others and is not afraid to speak up about his problems, unless it is something difficult to explain. As Warrior Aquamarine, his element is loyalty and his theme color is turquoise.}} '|志度 コヨイ|5 = Voiced by: TBA Koyoi is a boy who loves to watch movies and he often is into theater, including doing some acting skills. Despite his stutter issues, he remains very optimistic. As Warrior Topaz, his element is hope and his theme color is yellow.}} '|花咲 万里|5 = Voiced by: TBA Banri is close friends with Sayo. He is kind and cheerful around his friends, and he wants to make sure everyone is safe. He loves to play the guitar during his spare time. As Warrior Emerald, his element is courage and his theme color is green.}} Mascots Villains Supporting characters Category:Anime Category:Characters